The Frog and The Mink?
by akane-F4S
Summary: What happens when a prince turns into a mink and is put into a normal boys life. Warning Yaoi. rated M for later chapters ;P
1. Chapter 1

It Begins when the clock strikes 12

-akane-: Hi readers! Warning: this is my first fanfic.

* * *

Today was no normal day for a certain prince. It was his 18th birthday. He and Rasiel turned 18. The day was spent with his loving mother, and before he knew it the day had pass and the sun set over the horizon and it was time for him to start getting ready for bed.

He went to his room. Then into his personal bathroom and started to fill up the tub with water, not to hot and not to cold. He striped down and got in. He spent about two hours in the bath, soaking up the relaxing time he had gotten. After he got out he dried off and put on his pajamas and lied down on his bed, not bothering to cover up with the red silk sheets or comforter. His nicely combed blond hair covered his eyes and was decorated with a crooked tiara. His face, for once, was expressionless as he drifted to sleep on his king sized bed.

The prince's room was strange at first glimpse. The walls were white with blood red splattered all over them, the carpet black, a large book shelf filled with tons of books, a desk and leather swivel chair that Bel enjoyed spinning in, sliding mirrored closet doors that lead to a huge walk in closet filled to the brim with clothes he hardly whore, and a old grandfather clock that had been passed down to the youngest in the family. Since Siel was born first, by only a few minutes, Bel got the beautiful clock, he actually liked it too.

Little did the insane prince know, his life was about to take a wrong turn down a never before traveled path. As the clock chimed out at twelve, something began to happen to the sleeping prince. He began to be engulfed in a puff of smoke that came from the clock. Then with a 'poof' it disappeared to reveal a tan mink that had Bel's hair style and a tiny tiara perched on his head. It also had a black ring of fur around each paw and his tail. His ears were brimmed black, too. He was inside a stripped shirt way to big for him now that he was so fluffy and small.

Bel awoke when he heard the clock finish chiming. He opened his eyes and noticed everything was bigger than he remembered. The flipped over and struggled out of the shirt and walked to the side of the bed. It was a long was a long way to the floor, but still he fearlessly jumped to the ground and summer salted into the wall. He scurried to the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror. '_What the hell happened to me? Oh. My. God. How did I become a mink for crying out loud?'_

He tried to all for help not being able to open the locked bedroom door but all that came out were unnameable. Nobody was going to understand his mink language.

He made hi way over to the bed when his sensitive ears pick up sounds outside. He looked over to the balcony glass door and saw Siel unlocking it on opening it to enter. He left it wide open as he crept to the bed. He soon realized it was empty and started rambling through Bel's desk.

The little creature ran to the intruder and bit at his ankle. Siel winced and pulled Bel off him by the tail, holding him close to his face to inspect the vial creature that had dared to bit the future king. "Usheshesheshe, what do we have here? Bel has a pet. I wonder if he would enjoy seeing you gutted on his clean desk?" he said with an evil grin. He placed Bel on the desk and held him down as he reached into his pocket to grab a knife.

He placed the cold silver against the back of his neck and made a small cut that bled instantly. Bel struggled and finally made it out of Siel's grasp and jumped to the floor and ran out the door and then jumped from the balcony. It was practically Suicide; Bel's room was on the second floor. The cold wind ruffles his fur as he felt and Bel felt the sting of the weather. It had rained yesterday and the earth was cold and wet, not to mention muddy.

Finally Bel landed in some bushes of the garden outside his room. He shook his head trying to shake away the dizziness he felt, and then made a break for the woods. Seil fallowed not too far behind. The little creature jumped fallen trees and splash in the mud witch, seemed to cover him completely in just a few minutes. His fur got heavier and weighed him down. Little pieces of twigs and pickers got tangled in it too. Siel chased him until the sky began to light up, morning had come to save Bel. Rasiel stopped and decided to return home to rub it in Bel's face that he had killed his pet and disposed of the body in the woods where he would never find it.

When Bel was sure his brother had not fallowed him he crawled into a dead hallow log and curled up and fell asleep shivering from the cold breezes.

* * *

Well what do you think? R&R please=]. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, realy soon. The more reviews the faster I work^-^ Yay i'm wierd like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Detention Strikes Back Hard

-akane-:wow. just off by a few min. sorry I didn't hold up to my replies of my reviews. sorry guys;_; I feel kinda bad bout that.

* * *

Bel shivered as he woke from his slumber. He stretch and stuck his fluffy tailed butt into the air and let out a loud yawn. He then began to search for a way out of the woods.

Finally he heard the sound of cars and ran to them. He came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the forest, which was also the side of the road.

'_That was close'_

The road was heavy with traffic; the buses were failing out off the circle drive of the high school, fallowed by the kids old enough to drive and had their license. He carefully ran across the street and barely missed a little yellow car. He made it to the side walk on the other side of the street. He sat and huffed for a minute and then looked at his surroundings. He was close to the high school, he could tell from the huge brick walls that surrounded the five story building.

He was too caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed that a group of kids were running at him. It was too late, he was being trampled. One kid kicked him, sending him flying into the brick wall. He slid down and lay there unconscious, on the side walk.

* * *

'_God knows I hate detention' _

A teal haired boy thought to himself, eyes closed, sitting at a desk.

"Fran, why do you think it would be OK for you to sleep in detention if you can't do it in my class" Reborn stated from behind a newspaper.

"Sorry Reborn-sensei." Fran said opening his eyes, they matched his beautiful hair. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his math homework.

"That's more like it" the teacher said. Fran looked up from his work and wondered how he had known he had gotten his work out. He hadn't even put down the paper. Nevertheless Fran dropped it and focused on his homework.

The school had gotten out early at 2:10 instead of the usual 3:10, and he had detention for an hour for being late to school. His alarm clock went off late and even though he ran he was still late by 30 minutes. He finished his homework and sat to watch the clock. _Tick tick tick tick._ Fran watched as the last few seconds of detention withered in the grasp of time.

Finally Reborn looked up from the paper to glance at the clock.

"You can go now Fran, but don't be late to my class ever again or I'll shoot you" he said putting down the paper and grabbing his things and leaving. Fran did the same and went to his locker. He threw his bag at the bottom of his locker and grabbed his green coat, and slid it onto his feminine body. It was long and almost reached his knees. He took out a blue frog covered scarf and green beanie that had eyes protruding from the top and a frog smile. He put them on and made his way out of the school.

"_It's a good thing we got out early today. It must have slipped my mind yesterday. Good thing I didn't tell dad or I would be in deep shit' _Fran thought to himself as he turned out the gate and walked on the side walk. He shivered when he felt a huge gust of wind came, and he could feel it through his black skinny jeans, His hair blew into his face a little.

He looked down at the ground and tried his hardest to walk against the wind. He didn't get very far before another gust came and knocked him over. He fell to the cold side walk with and 'oomph'. He could feel the transfer of heat between his butt and the concrete; his butt got very cold and began to go numb. He stood fast and dusted himself off. That's when he noticed an unconscious creature laying on the cold ground.

Fran had always had this weird connection with animals, he could feel their emotions, and as he gazed at the creature he felt uncertain, lonely, and confused, not to mention hurt. He picked up the freezing cold mink and unbuttoned his coat to place the mink on his chest and button himself back up. He was careful of the mink's face that poked out of the collar.

After a while of walking Fran opened the gate to his house and walked to the front door. He carefully hid the mink's face under his scarf and opened the door.

"I'm ho-" He was interrupted by a slap across the face that sent him into the narrow halls wall.

"Fran do you have any idea what time it is?! Your 15 minutes late!" his dad's voice boomed throughout the whole house as he yelled at his son. His father had become very concerned for Fran being late_._ Ever since his 16th birthday

It had been about 2 years since his mother had died. She was run over by a drunk driver on her way home with Fran's birthday cake. Fran and his dad waited patiently for her to return, wearing the cutest birthday hats ever. The kitchen had been decorated with blue and green streamers and balloons. But when she never came home we went out looking for her. He found her. It was the worst birthday of his life. It was his sweet 16. Her body was thrown against a wall and blood splattered everywhere. His birthday cake was all over her dead body. . .

Fran shivers at the pictures that pop back up in his head from that night. He still couldn't get over it. It would haunt him forever.

"Dad I'm sorry. I had to walk against the wind and-" Fran tried to apologize but was slapped again. And again. And again. Finally Fran weakly fell to his knees.

"Get out off my site" He pointed to the stairs and gave Fran an angry look. He stood fast and ran upstairs. He shut his door and took off his hat, scarf and coat. Cradling the mink he walked into the bathroom. He laid the animal on the counter, rolled up his sleeves and turned on the hot water. While it ran he got a towel, washcloth, and the shampoo from the shower (strawberry of coarse =P). He plugged up the sink and let the, not to hot not to cold, water fill it up, then turned it off.

Carefully he placed the mink into the water, making sure not to get the face in the water, and began to run his fingers through the muddy knotty fur. He picked out all the twigs and pickers and threw them away.

Then he squirted some of the yummy shampoo into his hand then lathered it into the fur. He wet the washcloth and washed the mud off its face. When he finished the water had turned any ugly brown and the mink was clean. He unplugged the sink, having to pull globs of fur from the drain every one-and-awhile.

He wrapped the towel around it and began to dry the tan and black fur.

'_What beautiful fur, it's so soft'_ Fran began to stroke the damp fur.

Once dry, Fran placed the towel in the dirty hamper and sat on the edge of his full sized bed and pet the mink.

* * *

'_Ohhhhhhh, that feels good. I little fore to the left- yeah- right there' _Bel arched his back to the petting hand. That's when he remembered that he was on the streets and outside in the cold, it was warm here and obviously inside. His eye shot open (not that Fran saw ^-^) and turned fast to bite the petting had.

Fran was used to the pain but for some reason it hurt more than it should have. The mink still hadn't let go, and he felt this essence start to make its way up his arm and throughout his body. He shivered at the feeling and gazed curiously at the mink.

'_Take that little girl. Nobody touches the prince without permission'_

"Hey!!! I am not a girl!" Fran protested.

Bel let go and sat down on Fran's lap and looked at him with a toothy mink grin. Fran stared down at him too.

'_Wait. What just happened? Minks can't talk, yet I hear him loud and clear'_ Fran thought.

'_Ushishishishishi, what a weird looking boy and why did he react to my thoughts. It's not like the frog can understand my mink talk' _Bel thought.

"Oh, I get it now. That's kind of weird that I can hear your thoughts little mink. My name is Fran."

'_Wait, what? You can hear my thoughts peasant. Well communication will be simpler now. Peasant, get the prince some yummy food, now, I'm hungry.' _

"I am not going to be your slave, nor anybody else's for that matter. And if you're hungry then ask nicely. What is your name anyway?"

'_Ushishishi, you should never disobey a prince, you Know. And I do not take orders from peasants. But I guess you should know whose thoughts you're hearing, I am Prince Belphegor. You may call me Bel-Sempai'_

"OK Bel-sempai. What do minks eat? I've never had one before." Fran stated in a superior voice hoping Bel didn't know.

'_Ushishishi, of coarse I do. I'm a genius prince, but I don't want to eat rats or fish. I want chicken. Go fetch me my food frog'_

"Frog, my name is Fran, not frog."

'_I know, but look around, everything you own has frogs or some relation to them. Plus you kind of look like a frog, too.'_ It was all true. Fran's small room was painted green and the sheets and bed spread had frog heads on them. The desk too, not to mention he had tons of stuffed frogs on shelves he had collected, they were presents from his mom from over the years, and there were frog stickers all over his dresser.

"So what if I like frogs, and my mom picked out most of my stuff anyway" Fran's voice had started out angered but then images of his mother came to is mind and his voice went to a whisper.

'_What was that frog? I can't hear you.'_

Fran looked depressed as he set Bel on the bed and got up. He shut the door as he left leaving Bel alone wondering why the frog looked so gloomy after mentioning his mother.

* * *

Fran made his way into the kitchen to see his dad making super, it was just what the prince had wanted, chicken.

"Franie super's almost done, would you set the table?"

"Sure thing dad" Fran set the table with 2 plates, 2 glasses, and 2 forks.

They ate dinner in silence once again. His dad finished and put his dishes in the sink.

"Do the dishes when your finished" he said before leaving. Fran had played with his food when his dad was there, buy now that he was gone he ate half of everything, saving some for Bel.

'_Frog, where are you with my food I'm starving'_

He put what was for Bel in a small plastic dog bowl they had from their former pet and set it on the counter and did the dishes. After he dried them and put them away he went to his room to feed the hungry prince.

He opened the door, then shut it behind him. Bel was sitting in the same place Fran had placed him. Fran put the bowl on the floor and went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Bel looked from the bowl on the floor to the bathroom door over and over.

'_Do you expect me, a prince, to eat off the floor, in a dog bowl, like a dog?'_

"Yes. Yes, I do. That's all I could take that my dad wouldn't notice was missing. Just shut up and eat the damn food!" Fran called from the bathroom. The shower was running now and he was busy washing his teal hair.

'_Well, you have to do what you have to do to survive'_ Bel thought as he hopped off the bed and began to eat the chicken and green beans Fran had saved him.

He ate silently as Fran showered and finished the last bite as Fran walked out in a towel around his slender waist.

'_Froggy! Cover yourself up the prince is right here!'_ Bel though loudly, and even though he said it, he couldn't keep his eyes off the cute younger boy. Even if Fran couldn't see through the thick blond bangs, he could feel Bel's stare burn his body.

"Then you should stop looking at me Bel-sempai~" Fran said with a cute voice. He was doing this on purpose, being cute in front of the stray mink. He had no idea that he was really a person who just so happened to be bi, and turned on by the pale body of the teen.

'_The prince doesn't take orders' _Bel thought jumping onto the bed and looking out the window.

Fran giggled and it rang in Bel's ears. It was almost too cute to bear; Bel had to fight down a blush. Then Bel felt Fran get onto the bed and under the covers, he turned to look. Sure enough there was Fran sitting down reading a book under the warmth of the covers.

Bel scurried over to see what he was reading; it was the third_ Vladimir Tod Chronicles_ book.

'_Do you have an interest in vampires froggy?' _

"Yah, vampires are awesome. Who wouldn't want to be practically immortal? Plus I love reading the bloody scenes. Horror is my absolute favorite. It's not as bloody as I though it was going to be so far, but it's good. The first 2 were good as well."

'_Yes blood is quite nice.'_

"Where are you sleeping tonight Bel-sempai, I doubt the floor like any other mink."

'_You know me so well already Froggy.'_

"Yah" Fran said with sarcasm.

'_I will sleep in the top drawer of your dresser'_

"Oh, so you want to sleep on my boxers?"

'_Well are they comfy?'_

"How about the 2nd to last drawer? That's my shirt's drawer, and you can get there all by yourself."

'_That will due, but don't hold me responsible for any holes in your shirts. You wanted me to sleep ther.e'_

Fran got out of bed and Bel got a clear view of the frog's pajamas, he had on blue and green plaid baggy pants and a black tank top. Fran opened the drawer and motioned for Bel to go in. It was a pretty small room and the dresser was against the wall at the foot of the bed, and with the drawer open Bel could easily jump to and from the drawer.

He scurried to the edge of the bed and jumped, he landed in the pile of folded shirts. They were all folded nicely and separated by type; long sleeved, tank top, then short sleeved.

It wasn't comfy at all. But Bel walked around on them then laid down in the middle. Fran turned off the light and got into bed.

'_The prince has to pee. Where should I do that?'_

Fran's face was surprised. Why didn't he think of this earlier? He pondered on the question for a moment then said "I have no idea, really."

'_Should I go outside?'_ Bel jumped from the drawer to the bed and sat next to Fran.

"Ummmm. . . I guess." Fran turned the light on and began searching.

'_What you looken for'_

"Found it" Fran says holding up a basket with yarn in it. He took out the yarn and tied an end to the basket handle, knotting it twice. With a push of strength he opens the window and shivers from the breeze.

"Hop in Bel" he held the basket close to Bel.

'_I am not getting in that thing. It's not safe.'_

"Just get in" he picks up the mink in the basket and lowers it to the ground. Bel hops out and shivers, then does his business and hops back in.

'_Pull me up froggy.'_

Fran pulls the string and puts the basket on his bed; Bel hops out and shakes his fur out. A little snow falls onto the bed.

'_It's snowing, you know. I need to get a sweater or something.'_

"Tomorrow, I'm tiered-" Fran says with a huge yawn. He crawls into bed and waits for Bel to go to his drawer before he turns out the light.

* * *

kk. that chapter 2. it took 3 days to type. prolly only 10 hours maybe. well tell me what you think of my hard work


	3. Chapter 3

Why didn't I stop him?

-akane-: sorry this took so long. I had tons of essays that I had to do for school and finals are next week. x-x

Bel couldn't stop fidgeting; he changed position every 30 seconds. Sleeping on folded shirts isn't very comfortable.

And it would be weird to sleep with Fran, he would probably get squished under the teen; not that he didn't like the thought of being under Fran, just not squished.

That's when he decided to unfold every shirt, mixing them all together, and making himself a mink nest. He used one particular shirt to use as a cover and curled up in his nest. It was almost as good as his bed back home. Finally after a long day, he drifted into the world of his dreams.

* * *

Fran was sleeping soundly under the warmth of his comforter. He didn't dream. He hadn't dreamt since his mother's death. But suddenly his eternal darkness was interrupted.

At the very far corner of his vision, green grasses, colorful flowers, and trees started popping up covering all of it. He couldn't move. He tried to move but his feet were plastered to the grass.

_In a clearing sat a teen. His striped shirt hung off his flawless shoulders, while two belts held black skinny jeans to his waist. The blond hair covered his eyes, which bugged Fran, was decorated with a tiara tilted just perfectly. _

_A bright sun shone overhead, beating down on the beautiful teen. He stared up at the endless magnificent blue sky._

_The teen had a small smile on his face. Then out of nowhere hummingbirds of all colors surrounded him. He giggled at the weird humming sound they made in his ears. A green one with a red chest came face to face with him and perched its self on his finger. _

_He began to hum a song, unrecognizable by Fran, with a pure smile. All the bird perched themselves on his shoulders, fingers, and one on his head and hummed along. _

Suddenly Fran awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, sitting up a little to fast.

'_Shut that damn thing off would ya. A prince needs his beauty sleep'_

Fran shook his head and climbed out of bed. He walked to his dresser and gasped.

"Bel-sempai!" he was speechless. All his shirts wrinkled and covered in tan fur.

'_What?' he thought sleepily _

"All my shirts are covered in fur and wrinkled! Why did you do that!?"

'_Do you know how uncomfortable your shirts are? Unbelievable. I made my bed comfy, ushishishi'_

Fran looked at the alarm clock and gasped again. It had gone off late again. He grabbed a blue T-shirt and opened another drawer and grabbed blue jeans, and then socks. He put them on quickly and tied his shoes.

"Bel, we get out early again to day, 10:15 for our Christmas break. Don't leave my room got it?" He said putting on his hat, scarf, and coat then shutting the door.

He ran downstairs and wrote his dad a note about early dismissal and left. He made it to Reborn's class just in time. He took his seat.

* * *

Bel couldn't get back to sleep, he was too hungry.

'_How irresponsible of you Froggy, you forgot to feed the prince, tch.'_

Bel jumped to the floor and stretched. He looked around and noticed the door ajar. He stuck his nose in and opened it just enough to fit out. He looked both ways then headed down the stairs. He went to the first door way and entered, wanting to explore. It was the kitchen. He made his way to the chair and leaped up there to the table.

His covered eyes looked around the room for something to eat. He spotted a box on the counter and jumped over to it. He knocked the box over and opened it. It was cereal. He sniffed at one of the colorful pieces. It smelt sweet. He took it in his mouth and chewed. It tasted like it smelled. He savored the sweet taste craving more.

He began to dig in the box, flinging the cereal all over the counter and floor. He ate till there were no more sweet pieces left.

He jumped to the floor and walked to the fridge. It took all his might to open it. He looked up into the fridge and saw chocolate milk, his favorite milk. He jumped onto the shelf and knocked over the half pint carton. It hit the floor with a thud and spilled. The jumped back down and began to lap it up.

When he was quenched he jumped back up for his favorite fruit, strawberries. He grabbed one in his teeth and began to eat. He ate all of them. Suddenly he became tiered and fell asleep in the open fridge.

* * *

School was finally over and Fran was on his way home. He opened the front door and put his bag in his room.

"Bel-sempai? Where are you?" he said softly. He took off his coat, hat, and scarf and began to search his room. But in the end he came up empty handed.

He went down stairs to the kitchen and gasped. The fridge wide open, tons of strawberry stems, cereal, and milk on the floor. He ran to the fridge and looked inside. Bel was curled up nest to the strawberry bowl.

At that moment Fran's dad walked through the door and went to the kitchen. He gasped and anger hit his face. His voice echoed throughout the whole house when he yelled "FRAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! H walked over and grabbed Fran's wrist and in one pull he shot up into the air and landed on his feet. He punched Fran with all his strength in the stomach and he flew to the wall.

The air had been knocked out of his lungs. He finally got his breath and began to cough.

"Look at this mess! Why aren't you at school?!" He picked Fran up by a handful of hair. He squirmed grabbing his father wrist.

"I wrote you a note. We got out early to day for a snow storm that's going to hit at 1. I'm sorry" he was monotone, but his eyes looked hurt.

Bel had woken up and watched from the fridge's shelf.

'_Froggy?' _He thought softly.

"Don't. I'm sorry" he stated still monotone.

Bel just watched as Fran received more punches to the stomach. After a while his dad let him go. Fran fell to the floor, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "Clean up this mess now. Then go to your room." He said leaving the room. Fran lay there on his side.

"Froggy are you ok?" Bel asked placing a paw on Fran's face.

He didn't speak, just nodded. He felt so bad for the frog. Why didn't he stop his father? Why hadn't he tried to help? All these questions and more swirled around in his head.

Fran was breathing heavy. Bel leaned in close to him and licked the blood for the teens face. Fran looked at the mink surprised. Why was he helping him?

Fran sat up and pet Bel behind the ears and smiled.

'_I'm sorry froggy. I didn't know you would get in so much trouble' _Bel felt guilty. After all it was his mess.

"It's OK Bel-sempai." They both started to clean up the mess. After the mess was cleaned he picked up the animal and climbed the stairs. They went into the bathroom and ran the tub. It filled with hot water. Fran got in while Bel floated in the water lying in a plastic container. They relaxed and tried to forget what had just happened.

It no the best but the plot will thicken in later chapters.

Bye-be ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Human

-akane-: sorry it took so long. It's the holidays and my family was here.

* * *

Days had passed since school had let out. The snow storm had locked them in the house for two days. Now it had been four days since school. Fran's father decided there wouldn't be Christmas this year. It was now three days till New Year's Eve

Fran had gotten used to seeing the stranger in his dreams. Truth be told, he had fallen in love. It puzzled him. He was just made up by his mind. The teen was like nothing he had ever seen before. Truthfully he was what Fran looked for in a lover. Fran had discussed his feeling with his mother when he first started to have eyes for other boys back in 6th grade.

Bel had grown closer to Fran and too began to feel for the poor abused teen. They had grown closer. Fran trusted him with his deepest darkest secrets. Since they were both stuck with nothing to do they talked. The conversations ranged from romance to food to cloths.

He dreamt, every night, of his life back in the castle in his mother's garden. Neither had any idea that they shared dreams. That was one thing neither wanted to bring up.

Today was like any other day and ended just the same. Both had had there baths and were lying on Fran's bed. Bel was curled up in the middle while Fran read a book out loud.

After an hour Fran got tired and put the book down. He yawned and stretched and crawled under the covers. Bel twitched his ears and lifted his head. _'Goodnight froggy'_ he scurried up to Fran and licked his cheek.

Fran pet his head and for the first time placed a kiss on the mink's head. Then smoke cloaked the little animal and with a pop it disappeared, leaving a naked blond teen grinning on the bed.

"W-w-what the hell?"

"Ushishishi, back at last." That voice. That hair. That smile. That body. That tiara. That face with no eyes and perfect lips. Fran stared unknowingly. When he realized he was staring his face flushed red and he threw the covers onto the naked elder.

His face was going to split from his huge grin as he asked, "Does the froggy not recognize the prince? Ushishishsi, told you I was a prince. A beautiful one at that, don't you think?"

"Bel-sempai?" the younger teen asked awestricken.

"Ushishishi, who else would look this good" he struck and pose.

Fran got up and when to his dresser. He got the biggest set of cloths he could find and threw them at the blonde on the bed. "Here."

He turned around still red as the sunset while Bel took the cloths.

He dressed and walked to the younger boy. Fran could here his footsteps get closer and closer. He flung an arm over Fran's shoulder and rested his chin on the other. Fran turned redder if possible.

"Froggy I wana go outside. I don't like being inside all day. Ushishishishi, I know you need to go shopping. I read the paper in your bag for the New Year's Ball. I want to pick out your dress. Uhshishishi." He was right in his ear. His hot breath gave Fran the shivers.

"B-bel-sempai you should know by now I am a boy." His voice was monotone.

"You haven't read the paper yet have you? Ushishishi" his grin widened. "It is a cross dressing dance. The Prince will be your date. Ushishishi."

"I wasn't planning on going stupid prince."

Out of nowhere he pulls a knife to the green haired teen neck and stated "I wana go. Your going to go with me froggy. I just need to stop by my house and get some things. Ushishisshi, maybe my mommy will be nice and let you borrow one of hers. She is a very giving person."

"I don't wana go" he slightly pouted.

"Oh, your going. Ushishishi"

* * *

-akane-: ya ya! What will happen next.

Lol sorry again. Sorry it short. I'm very busy.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Purple Mongoose

-akane-: hello peeps. This chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! =^-^=

* * *

+Fran's POV+

_I really didn't want to go with the stupid fake price. Is he really a prince? What do I have to believe? Nothing but a tiara, which is probably fake._

_Uhhhh, but do I really have a choice? I got nothing better to do. I've been cooped up in this house, in my room for so long. I just wana get out. _

"Oi, froggy. I'll meet out outside" the blonde teen jumped out of the window into the snow. I ran over to the window, who wouldn't? My room was on the 2nd floor with no tree's to jump to. My hands gripped the wooden frame of the window, pushing my head out into the cold. I got the shivers as the wind blew through my green hair.

He stood hand on hip grinning up at me. I could hear the echo of his laugh. That insane laugh that had grown on me, piercing it way in to my cold heart.

I pulled my head back in the house and shut the window. I turned running my hand through my hair sighing. I put on my winter gear and made my way down the stairs. Father was in his usual place, sprawled out on the couch watching football.

I slowly made my way behind the couch and leaned over into his face. His eyes traveled from the moving pictures to my pale face. He glared at me with annoyance.

"What do you want boy?" his voice was husky and ragged.

"Dad I know it's kinda late in the afternoon, but can I go out for a walk?" the tension was too much; I decided to stand to stand back up strait.

His husky blue eyes and mine were locked in a stare off. Finally I broke the awful silence. "So…"

"Sure but you better be home by 10 o'clock that gives you two hours. Any later and you will be at the top of my 'kick there ass' list."

I mentally flinched and nodded. I turned and grabbed the house key. I walked outside and locked the door. I jumped, just a little, when I felt an arm sling itself over my shoulder and a chin rest itself on my shoulders, hot breath against my cheek. I could almost feel his huge grin from his lips on my cheek. _How creepy_.

"Is froggy ready to go?" his other arm came up to wrap around my waist.

"H-hai!" I wiggled out of the uncomfortable position and backed myself up against the door. His toothy grin only widened, but then he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned, leaving foot prints in the snow.

I let out a quiet sigh and brushed some hair that had fallen on my face. "Well are you coming froggy, ushishi?" he said stoping before turning the corner, looking back at me.

I ran to meet up with him, only to walk behind him, fallowing his footsteps in the snow. I wasn't looking where we were going, but we walked for a while. Then I bumped into the blonde teen in front of me. I stumbled backwards and fell.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" I said softly rubbing my abused behind.

"Ushishishishishi, Froggys should watch were they're going."

"Tch" I stand and brush the snow from my butt. We were in the middle of town now, in front of a cake shop. A brand new one at that, opened last weekend. He opened the door and we walked in.

It was a bright colorful shop with a perky blonde at the counter. "Welcome!" she said in a high voice. Bel's grin widened and he waved. He picked a table in the back corner. The tables were black and white checked. The walls were lime green and hot pink striped. The floors were tile, checkered white and black, like the tables. The chairs were silver with red leather cushions.

I pulled out the chair facing the windows and sat. The cushion squished under my weight, which isn't that much. I watched as he walked to the counter and ordered. She nodded and began to cut two slices of different cakes.

Then he walked over to the lemon yellow phone on the wall. He punched in some numbers and waited. He turned his back to me when he spoke. _Damn, all those years of learning to lip read and now I can't use my super awesome skills._

Hanging up the phone, he laughed then walked back to the counter to get the cake.

He sat down and slid a plat over to me. It was red with white icing. I know this cake. I love this cake, but I… I haven't eaten it in years.

"What's wrong froggy? Do you not like red velvet? Ushishishishishi, I know it's your favorite~" he leaned over the table and waved a chunk of his cake on his fork. It was a pinkish color with brown icing. Strawberry cake with chocolate icing.

"No! No I like it. I just-" I was cut off by a bite of cake being forced into my mouth. I have to say it is quite good. He pulled the fork out and I chewed, and then swallowed.

"Just eat the cake froggy. Ushishishi, we will be leaving soon." He ate yet another bite.

Leaving? To go where?

Then a group of four girls walked in and sat at the very front, by the windows. One girl was blonde, the other had braids, another had her hair cut short, the last had it in a pony with a ribbon.

I watched them while eating my cake. They were all looking at us. _Time to use my awesome lip reading skills!_

Ribbon girl: 'look at how cute the blonde is over there'

Blonde: 'I know but look at his girlfriend'

_Girlfriend? I am not a girl. I would know_.

Braids: 'Who do you think did her makeup? It's just awful. She looks like a clown with those weird marks under the eyes.'

_Clown? No I don't. D-do I?_

The girls burst into laughter. Belphegor looked up at me while taking the last bite of his sweet treat. He definitely herd what the girls had said and had smirked when they said he was cute, but when they insulted Fran it just pushed him off the edge and his smirk had faded.

I was looking down at my cake just poking it with embarrassment. Just then a man walked in. He had dark hair that was slicked back and a black tux. His eyes covered by sunglasses. He approached us swiftly and stood next to the table.

"The car is waiting anytime Mater Bel" his voice was not too high but not to deep.

"Come on froggy, we have to go my home and get my things." He said it loudly so the group of now staring girls could hear.

"Ya, lets go." I put down my fork and stood.

"Pay her would ya" Bel said with a wave of his hand. The man walked to the counter and did as told.

Meanwhile Bel grabbed my hand and pulled my close. I instantly flushed red. _How romantic, my dream prince sweeps me off my feet and into a loving embrace. _

The girls all gasped when his pink lips were pressed to mine. It was as if a wave washed over me wiping my mind clean. My legs gave out and I fell into the embrace even further.

I was red as a tomato when he pulled back, picking me up bridle style. Me gaze was fixed were his blonde bangs cover his eyes. The heads of the girls fallowed as he carried me to the waiting black new fancy car.

He set me down inside and got in himself shutting the door.

"Ushishishi, did froggy not like that generous present? I had to do something, they were talking about you in such a horrible way." He said taking off my hat and smoothing my hair.

I was still in shock when the driver got back in and started the car. I came to 5 min. into the car ride. That's when I tried to look out the window. They were blacked out. _Well this will be an unpleasant car ride. _

The car came to a slow stop and the driver got out and opened the door for us. Bel stepped out and went strait to the huge double doors. My jaw dropped when I saw his home. It was a huge white castle with ivy growing up the sides.

"Come on froggy" I ran to him and the doors swung open. All the maids cleaning stopped and bordered the red carpet leading up the stairs and said in unison said "Welcome home Master Bel" and bowed.

He smirked and kept walking up the stairs and to the left. I fallowed and looked at all the fine details of the house. There were huge portraits and fancy vases on fancy tables. Then we stopped at a nice door and he opened it slowly. We both crept into the unknown room. (To me at least)

There was a woman with long beautiful blonde hair was sitting on a couch gazing out a huge glass door to a beautiful garden in a green house. I stood and watched as Bel came from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

She gasped and got up walking around the couch to hug the prince.

_Great he has a girlfriend! _

* * *

-akane-: If you are wondering, the cake shop was called Purple Mongoose. Hehehe, sorry this chap took so long. I lazy and just talked to my friends all day [wink wink,] tehe you know who you are.


	6. Chapter 6

Skull smoke

-akane-: hello there! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like….forever! So sorry -_-"

-1 line review-

_Great he has a girlfriend! _Fran thought as he watched the girl hug a certain prince.

What was the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched them embrace each other? Was it anger? Jealousy? Or some unknown feeling Fran had never experience?

He watched as they parted to hold hands.

"Mother I would like you to meet Fran" Bel said gesturing towards the green haired boy still standing by the door. _Mother…_he thought to himself relieved.

"Um… hello" he said walking forward to greet her. She was beautiful. Almost the mirror image of the blonde prince, but her hair reached her waist and her eyes were visible. They were a stunning deep lilac.

Her lilac eyes were filled with tears, but still she came to him with a hug. He was shocked by the embrace. He hadn't had a girl hug him since his mother; he hardly ever got hugs anyway. He slowly brought his arms up to place on her back and gave the hug back. He took a deep breath in and almost couldn't control himself, she smelt just like his mother.

After a few moments they parted. She looked at him with a smiling face. Bel walked forward putting a hand on her shoulder, "Mother, I was hoping that Fran could borrow one of your old dresses"

"Well sure Bel, anything for your cute little friend" she said smiling. Fran was bothered by the description on himself from this woman, but wouldn't do anything about it.

"Alright" the said smirking and beginning to walk out of the room. "I need to get a few things from quarters and will meet you there" he said walking out of the room.

The woman smiled and grabbed Fran's hand pulling him out the door and down hallways. Then they stopped in a baby blue room with rows of poles filled with hanging cloths, along with shelves of matching shoes.

She walked/ran to the very last pole in the room and pulled off a dress. Then went to the self near by and grabbed the matching shoes. Fran watched as she went all over the room in search of something.

"Ah ha," she said holding up a striped bag. She put the dress and shoes in the bag and made her way to the green haired teen.

"Ummm, thanks" he said taking the bag.

"It's nothing, really. I want you to wear this dress. It's Bel's favorite of all my dresses." He said smiling.

…Meanwhile…

Bel made his way to his personal tower. He turned down a stone corridor and began to climb the spiraling corridor of stairs. It took a while to reach the top but when he did he noticed the door open and his room a mess.

'_Sel'_ he automatically thought.

He walked in and grabbed a bag and began to pack some cloths. Ya he was packing. Even though he was human, he couldn't leave his Fran with such an abusive guardian. He was going to stay with the frog like teen a while longer.

Just as he was shoving a shirt into his bag he hears a laugh. "Ushesheshesheshe" echoed in his room. He turned, knife in hand and ready to throw. "You wouldn't hurt you dear older brother, would you. Ushesheshe" he proclaimed walking in, hands in his pockets.

He threw the knife just grazing the intruder's cheek. "Of coarse I would hurt you. You're nothing but scum at the bottom of a pond called my life. Only there to feed my fish, ushishishishishishishi" he said taking out more knives from his bag.

"That's not very nice" he said teasingly throwing a knife at Bel who dodged.

"Why were you rummaging through my things?" he demanded.

"Oh just killing your little pet" he said trying to gloat.

"Pet? I don't have a pet" he said.

"Coarse you do. I killed it the other day. It was an ugly rodent."

"Rodent?" he said puzzled. "Would by chance that rodent be a mink?" he asked

"Why yes. Yes it was"

"Ushishishishishishishishishi" he laughed.

"What are you laughing" he asked annoyed, but he just kept on laughing.

A vain popped out of Sel's head as he became angered. Then POOF, Bel was a small bushy tailed rodent again. Sel's face was shocked at first but a evil grin began to spread.

'_Froggy!! You gata come and get me!!'_ he though knowing he couldn't face his brother in this small state. He quickly went under his bed knowing Sel was too big to fit under. But that wouldn't last long; Sel had already pushed the mattress to the floor and was working on the box springs.

Fran had asked directions to Bel's quarters and was off on his way when he herd Bel.

Bel was bring reached for by a hand threw the wooden bars at the bottom of his bed. Finger tips centimeters from him. Then Fran came in the doorway panting from the long run.

Fran ran at the intruding blond and knocked him to the ground with a tackle. He was easily turned over and straddled with his wrists held above his head with on of the blond's hands.

"My my Belphegor. What do we have here?" he said turning Fran's face from side to side looking at it. Fran shook his head roughly and Sel's hand came loose and he bit down on the pail hand. "Ow, you little-" he said pulling his hand back and backhanding him. His head flew to the left.

'_FRAN!'_ Bel thought running out from under the bed to bite the intruding blond. His teeth sank into the pail hand of Sel. He began to sling his hand around trying to get the mink off.

After a few shakes Bel became dizzy and let go and flew off, hitting the wall and knocking him unconscious. "Bel-sempai!!" Fran screamed desperately trying to get out from under Sel.

Then the big grandfather clock began to chime, striking 9. A black smug looking smoke came from the bottom. It was thick and as it moved closer skull like figures popped out moaning for help.

It came closer to Fran and Sel and they both watched. A skull popped out again and instead of going back in for another to replace it shot forward and but down on Sel's arm. The rest of the smog like cloud quickly came at him consuming him.

Fran watched as the man on top of him turned all black and skull like figures all screamed at once. Then it morphed into one big skull and it slowly opened its mouth releasing an ear ringing screech and a bat flew out of its mouth. And just as slow as it came it left screeching all the while.

As soon as it was completely gone Fran jumped up and ran to the tan mink. "Bel-sempai?!" he said slightly shaking the little creature. When he got no response he picked the creature up and grabbed the bag and shoved a few more outfits in before leaving the room.

He ran all over the castle, lost in its hugeness. But finally he found a door that lead outside; you'd think there would be a lot more…

He ran to the car and got in telling the same driver as before to take home straight away. He sat in the back looking down at Bel hoping he was ok.

-akane- ya that's right another cliff hanger!!! I'm just to mean to you guys. :3 I'm sorry..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time in Between

-akane-: YO!!!! Ok new chapter!!!!!! Wooow!!!!

* * *

They sped home almost the whole way. Fran, holding the little tan mink, got out of the car with the bags and slammed the door shut. Then ran to gate of his house, he turned and waved at the driver mouthing 'thank you!'

He kicked open the gate and closed it with a foot then ran for the house. He dug in his pocket for the house key and pulled it out shoving it in the key hole. He turned the key unlocking the dead bolt of the house.

He turned the handle and pushed the door open, letting the cold air in and the warm out. He quickly walked in and quietly shut the door. "I'm home dad" he yelled walking up the stairs.

He throws the bags in the corner of his room and places Bel on his bed and sits next to him. He looked down at the helpless creature, chest falling and rising as he inhaled and exhaled small breaths.

"Bel-sempai" he said softly letting out a held breath.

He got up and grabbed Bel's bag and dumped its contents on his desk. He counted to occupy himself. Four pairs of black skinny jeans, two white belts, two purple and black stripped shirts, two red and black striped shirts, four pair of stripped boxers(blue and white, green and blue, yellow and red, and pink and black) three pairs of socks, and one red button up shirt with a white tie. With one pair of white boots with black laces.

'_I guess he plans on staying, for now at least…'_ he thought folding the cloths.

'_Froggy?....' _Bel thought twitching his ears.

"B-bel?!" he said surprised as he turned to greet him.

'_Froggy... I never wanted you to get mixed up with my brother. He's just scum so don't pay him any mind. Ushishishi he will die for trying to hurt my froggy' _

"It doesn't matter anymo- hold up a minute. _Your _froggy? When did I become yours?"he asked sitting on the bed.

'_Um… subject change! So how many days do we have till the dance?" _

"About a week" he answered counting on his fingers.

((Ok there is going to be a time lap. I don't really want to type them doing nothing for a week. I'm sure you wouldn't want to read it anyway-_-"))

'_Froggy get up!! Up! Up! Up! Ushishishishi'_ thought an over excited ball of fluff. He was jumping on Fran's sleeping body and scratching the covers.

"Ne, Bel-sempai…. stop." He said lazily and turning over.

'_No!! Never! Ushishishi, up up up!!!' _he repeated before the scurried to Fran's hand and bit his little finger.

"Ow" he said looking at the mink.

'_Finally up I see, ushishishi'_

"You didn't need to bite me…." he said sucking on the bleeding wound.

'_Well you were being stubborn, so yes I did.' _

"So why are we up at…" he looked at the clock, "10 in the morning." On his days off Fran hated getting up before noon.

'_The dance is today and we have to get ready'_ he stated plainly.

He sighed, "Really?"

'_Yes really. The prince wants to see a peasant party'_

Fran dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom to shower.

He dried off and blow-dried his hair and pulled it back in a pony with his bangs still on his face. He opened the door and walked out slightly stumbling in the one and a half inch white heals and dress.

Bel stared at the boy who looked so much like a girl in his favorite dress. It was white with a blue silk sash that tied in the back at his waist in a big bow with ends that reached the bottom of the dress itself. It was strapless white silk with a box collar and below the waist was slightly poofy with white lace over the silk. The white dress reached Fran's knees.

"Staring is rude you know" Fran stated turning to look at himself one more time in the mirror.

'_Who w-was s-staring?' _he stuttered

"Oh I could feel your eyes raping me" he stated. Bel blushed and hopped to his drawer and hid under some shirts.

Fran stumbled to him in the heels, almost breaking his ankle, and pulled out the fluff ball. He looked at the little creature with big emerald pools that Bel stared deep into.

Fran brought the little creature slowly to his lips and softly touched them to the creature's furry forehead. With a puff of smoke the little creature was back to the human Bel, in his birthday suit.

Fran immediately turned and grabbed Bel's cloths and tossed them to him. He pulled on the yellow and red boxers and a pair of skinny jeans with his belts. He laughed and then grabbed his button up. He slid his arms in and fixed the collar. His fingers moved to the bottom and began to button the black buttons.

He fixed his collar once again and grabbed the white tie. He took the long untied tie and draped it around his neck and began to tie it.

He couldn't do it. The not kept coming out wrong and miss-shapen. Fran giggled inwardly, not being herd. He walked in front of him and pulled it out of is hands and untying the knot. His fingers and hands moved quickly and efficiently to make a perfect knot that hung loosely around his slender neck. Then he tilted his head to the side and turned the collar down and unbuttoned the top button.

He smiled, head still cocked to the side. Bel lightly blushed at his cuteness in that dress. He couldn't contain himself any longer; he grabbed Fran's face and captured his lips in a kiss.

Fran's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but then slowly drifted shut in pure ecstasy. After a few moments Bel pulled away still looking at the frog. Fran was blushing madly now and for some reason he felt shy, so he turned to hide his red face.

"Ushishishishishishishi" he chuckled.

* * *

-akane-: gah sorry for the late update but my Internet broke on my home computer and I'm sorry for any mistakes since I'm trying to get it up at school… so sorry if I don't update any of my stories till next week. Thank God who ever invented the cell phone tho! I would totally die not being in contact with the world.

PS: I live in the woods away from any big cities in a small town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time to Dance

-akane-:Wahoo! So thanks for coming back for another chapter! I hope you like it! XD

* * *

"Bel-sempai, do I have to get out? Everyone is looking at the car," wined Fran as he looked at all his fellow classmates gather around the white limo to see who it would be coming out.

"Ushishishishi, of coarse Froggy. We didn't come all this way just to sit in the car." Bel stated opening the door. He swung one foot out of the car and stood up. The girls instantly began to gasp and gossip with one another. Once he was fully out he turned and outstretched a hand to the green haired teen.

He sighed and took the outstretched hand. He stood up and fixed his dress and looked out at the staring faces. Everyone was dressed normally; guys in tuxes and girls in lovely dresses. _'Well this is a change,' _he thought to himself. He blinked a few times and his cheeks flushed; he looked down trying to hide the red tint.

Yes, someone had pulled a prank on the poor, almost friendless 'nerd' of the school. A fake invitation, and now the young teen felt stupid for not seeing this.

Bel came beside him and wrapped an arm around the frog's slender waist as he led him inside. Heads fallowed and mouths moved.

"Who's the new chick?"

"Look at the blond! That's some eye candy there."

"Dude that girl has a flat chest."

"Who cares about boobs, look at her body? So F-I-N-E fine~!"

Bel smirked and walked into the open doors of the school. "Which way to the gym?" he asked softly.

"Left," answered Fran as he watched his feet move, one after the other.

Fran navigated their way through the maze of school, until they came to double doors. A soft whisper of music could be herd coming from the other side. Bel pushed open the door and was slammed with a thick bass that thumped trough his shoes and went along with his heart. The music was very loud and people could be seen jumping and dancing on the floor. To the left were tables covered in fancy clothes and white roses in glass vases. Next to them was a long table of finger foods and punch.

There were streamers and balloons hung all over the place. In the middle of the ceiling hung a large disco ball that reflected little lights all over the dancers and walls. On the stage was a DJ with headphones hanging off his neck and bobbing his head to bass of the techno-like music. He had a computer to he very left and turn tables in the middle. On either side of the stage sat speakers so large, Bel wondered if they would fall all the way to the first floor, they had climbed two sets of stairs; placing them on the third floor. Apparently the school was so big they needed three gyms and a field for each sport; which included a very large chess room and two indoor pools and one outdoor pool.

Bel and Fran made their way over to the punch and pored themselves a glass before they went to sit at an empty table. They sat next to each other facing the wall.

"Bel-sempai~ I'm the only one cross-dressed. It was all a prank!" he exclaimed monotone still; but there was something inside him that just felt horrible, like he was about to vomit out his guts.

"Well nobody seems to know who you are… so that's a plus right, shishishi?" asked Bel leaning back in his chair.

"Y-eah. I g-guess."

"So Froggy while we're here lets dance," he said standing up pushing in his chair.

"Nah, go ahead," he passed him off to stare at his red punch.

"Oh, no you're going to dance with me Frog. That's and order, ushishishishi," he stated grabbing a hold of Fran's little hand and pulling him into his arms.

Just at that moment, a slow song came on. Bel smirked as he used his princely charm and whisked Fran gracefully onto the dance floor. "You do know the Waltz, correct?"

"N-no," Fran answers blushing madly.

"Well then fallow my lead," he said as he pulled the teen close. He placed Fran in the proper female position and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer. Fran looked up at the taller male and blushed. And just like that the two were dancing fluently. Just like in all the movies, everyone else stopped dancing to watch them.

"S-sempai… people are staring," Fran stated in a mere whisper.

"Frog, does it really matter? They're just jealous that we can actually dance~ not just staying in one spot and swaying back and forth like an idiot. Stop being so self-conscious, ushishishi."

They twirled and floated around the dance floor until the song ended. Everyone clapped and Bel took a bow; Fran on the other hand blushed and gave a small wave. The DJ turned on an upbeat song and Fran left for some more of his punch, fallowed by Bel. Just as they began to sip at the read liquid, the speakers began to submit a high pitched sound that stung everyone's ears.

People dropped to the floor in crouched positions and covered their ears. Somehow a low bass clarinet and violin tune could be herd.

"Kufufufufufufufu~" rang threw the screeching speakers as the rafters began to be engulfed in vines covered in white blossoms with pink tips.

* * *

-akane-: Sorry for such the long wait for the update and that it is kind of short and any grammar mistakes. Also I went back to the episode where Mukuro/Chrome fight Marmon. And yes it's spelled Marmon. I hate it when people put Mammon! And **HE**'s a **BOY**! But hey R&R please! I'm sorry. i kind of exploded there~ ^_^; just remember one thing for me... Love! Love! Love! Love! L-l-l-l-love Shin~e! Yeah, yeah, YEAH! ^.6 teehee! you see that echo-chan it's Charry!


End file.
